Insert heavy metal demon destruction here
by wizard2555555
Summary: ACMSES oneshot. My Season 1 finally. Can Pete, together with a small squad of agents, character and his own author, prevent an invasion on the real world. Rated T for violence and language R&R.


**Insert heavy metal demon destruction here.**

If you don't have any idea about what the Society is, I suggest you don't read any further. However, if you really want to read this fiction, I suggest reading the other 'Insert' fictions in my profile, for a better understanding of this one.

I don't own Brütal Legend. I only own my OCs Pete, Joe and any creation you don't recognize as your own. Any Society members appearing are copyrighted by their original owners.

Okay, quiz time: what is the name of Eddy Riggs guitar. This quiz doesn't give a featuring in my next story, I just wanna test your knowledge. Brownie points if you can guess why I chose the number of Sues I did.

"Is it done yet?" Anuhs asked Kazuna who was putting the pieces of his machine together.

"Be patient, it'll done when it's done. So in the meantime, shut the fuck up, unless you wanna end up dead." Kazuna said in a very angry voice. Anuhs got the threat and quickly shut up. Kazuna returned his attention to the machine, which looked a lot like a ghostbuster backpack but instead of a nozzle, it had a parabolic antenna. The last piece of the machine came into place and Kazuna quickly put it on, not wanting to waste one more moment in the void "Now, let's see what this baby can do." Kazuna said and turned on the machine.

Whatever barrier there had been on the floating island that kept Kazuna from leaving, was gone in a flash, as the machine sucked all the energy from it and charged the machine for its actual purpose.

"Call our forces, it's time to leave this world, and kill the ones who treated us like trash." Kazuna said with a perfect evil grin on his face.

Anuhs nodded and pulled a transmitter out of his pocket. He pushed the button on the transmitter and all over the multiverse, Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus, who had chosen to join Kazuna and Anuhs, received a signal that told them to travel to the Brütal Legend fandom, and all as one they started opening plotholes to the fandom, and walked through.

Pete was watching TV while eating bowl of cereal and so was Jessie, who was sitting next to him. It had been a little empty since Joe had left, so Pete was happy to have some company that wasn't another society agent (Not counting Charis of cause).

Jessie seemed okay with it too, since he had never actually seen a television before (he's from the 1940s) and was fascinated by all the things you could learn and see on it.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Pete emptied the last of his bowl into his mouth, and went over to open the door. He opened to find Tash standing outside "Tash, has something come up?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, Anuhs has popped up in the Brütal Legend fandom, just like Angelina said he would." Tash said.

"Okay, We'll be there in a minute." Pete said before closing the door "Turn off the TV Jessie, they've found Anuhs." Pete said before he started equipping himself with his society gadgets.

"It was about time he showed his ugly face." Jessie said, mostly to himself. He turned off the TV and quickly found his helmet, and let it slide down over his black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Yeah, finally" Pete said and put his plothole generator in his pocket, he and Jessie then went out the door towards the observation room.

Pete and Jessie entered the observation room, and found everyone there standing around a single monitor. Pete and Jessie walked over and Pete asked "What's happening?".

"What's happening is that more and more Sues and Stus have been popping up since Anuhs arrived in the Brütal Legend fandom." Tash said.

Pete and Jessie walked closer to the monitor, and when they looked at the screen they could clearly see more and more Sue signals pop up on the screen "Why all those Sues and Stus?" Pete asked himself.

"It looks almost like an invasion." Jessie said out loud.

At that comment, Pete suddenly realized something. What he had seen in the world of the universal knowledge suddenly made much more sense. The figure he had seen talking to Anuhs had found some way to break the barrier between the fandom multiverse and the real world, and he was going to take over the real world with an army of Sues and Stus. Now only one question remained, why had they chosen Brütal Legend as their destination?

"We're gonna need some help to get through this." Pete said as he pulled the beacon he got from his author, out of his pocket.

"Yeah, but from who?" Tash asked.

"My author. He told me to call him when something came up." Pete said and held up the beacon.

Tash took another look at the screen, where still more and more signals popped up, before looking back at Pete and said "Do it. We'll find someone to go in with you while you call your author.".

"Okay." Pete said before he and Jessie left the room "Get our author here and bring him down into the basement, I have something I have to talk to Angelina about." Pete said before he handed the beacon to Jessie and started walking towards the dungeons.

Angelina was taking a nap when someone kicked the bars on her cell loudly. At first, she tried to ignore it but the person doing it wasn't bend on giving up, so instead of kicking the cells bars, the person opened the door quickly, slamming the cell door into the bars. Angelina got so scared that she almost fell out of her bunk, she looked up to see Pete standing in the doorway "What're you doing here?" She asked.

"I came here for some final answers." Pete said and walked into the cell "First of all, I wanna know who you and Anuhs is working for, and second, why did you choose the Brütal Legend fandom as your destination.".

Angelina sat up on her bunk, and rubbed her temples in thought before she answered "We chose Brütal Legend because it's a relatively new fandom and Kazuna, the one we work for, needs such a fandom because he needs its energy to charge this machine he made, to break the wall between the multiverse and the real world and let his army through without them losing their powers.".

"Kazuna?" Pete asked himself as he rubbed his chin "Why does that name sound familiar?".

"Because I created him." A voice said from behind Pete. Angelina and Pete turned their attention to the persons standing behind them. These persons consisted of Jessie on the left side of Pete and Jessie's author who was wearing a loose fitting, all black outfit. He also had a large, black notebook under his arm, and Joe on the right side of the author, dressed in a combination of a Sith robe from Starwars, a hidden leaf village headband from Naruto and his old black bodysuit.

Pete was dump struck. His good friend had returned after leaving the society months ago "Joe. Yo, you're back, where have you been all this time" Pete said happily and a bit surprised as he walked over and touched knuckles with Joe.

"All over the multiverse, training, but I've spent most time in Starwars and Naruto as you can see. But I'm back and ready for action." Joe said and gave Pete a light slap on the shoulder.

The author cleared his throat to bring the attention back to present matter "I believe you wanted me down here for some reason, right Pete?".

"Oh yeah." Pete said and held out a hand towards Angelina and presented her "This is Angelina, the Sue who helped us locate Anuhs and Kazuna…".

"And you wanted me to help getting out of the slammer." The author said and walked to stand in front of Angelina "And I actually have a way for her to walk out of here as a free woman."

"How? I'll do anything to get out of here" Angelina said as she raised from the bunk and stood face to face with the author, or at least as close to it as you could come, since Angelina was about half a head taller than the author.

"By becoming one of my characters." The author said and tapped the notebook he held.

Angelina looked around at the cells while she talked to herself, trying to decide, what to do "Let me see, become a character freely, and live in a world I have chosen. Or, stay here until they find a way to force me into a fandom I don't even wanna be in." She looked like she was thinking for a few more seconds, before she held out a hand towards the author and said "Deal.".

The author smiled as he took her hand and said "Okay then, let's get to work." The author took a step back and opened the notebook, which started flipping its pages on its own, until it stopped at a page with a description of a character. The author brandished a pen from one of his pockets and lightly touched the middle of the page with it. The text started glowing a bright orange, and peeled of the page when the author moved the pen away from it. He drew back his hand, leaving the text hanging in the air, and pierced the text which was absorbed into the pen "Okay, time for an extreme makeover." He said like an announcer from a TV show and lightly touched Angelina with the tip of the pen.

The power, stored in the pen, rushed into Angelina's body and made her glow like the text. Her hair shortened until it only reached her shoulders and became the same color as Pete's hair. Her eyes became icy blue and she gained a pair of thin rimmed, round glasses. Her body gained a few extra kilos and her long, white dress and shoes changed into a dark blue, form fitting suit, high heeled boots and gloves of the same color with fur trimming on them. Lastly, she gained a staff which looked like a fusion between magic and technology, it looked like it was made out of white wood, and was decorated with a mix of glowing, blue runes and the connecting lines on a circuit board, which was also blue. The Prohibitor had vanished, though Angelina doubted that it was completely gone.

Angelina looked herself over before she looked at the author and said "I feel like a cartoon character.".

"Well, I guess that's how my mind work. But let's leave it at that and get out of here." The author said calmly and started walking out of the basement with the others behind him.

On their way up, Angelina walked up beside the author and asked "What am I supposed to be anyway?".

The author looked at the transformed Sue, as if he didn't know what she was talking about for a moment, before he realized his mistake and said "Oh, sorry I forgot, just one moment." He opened the notebook and quickly found the description he had used to transform her earlier, which somehow had reappeared, and said "You are a weather mystic in training, from the northern tribes, and your character name is Angelina Fugel.".

"And what exactly is a Mystic in your head?" Angelina asked. The group had reached the top of the stairs, and was now walking through the library towards the observation room.

"They are the only magical beings on the northern hemisphere of the world where my story takes place. They help the technologically advanced humans of the northern tribes, by changing the weather to fit their current needs." The author said. Angelina looked at him questionably, and he continued "In other words, you can control the weather in any way you want, but it takes a lot out of you, so you can't just do it all the time.".

Angelina nodded. Her thoughts suddenly drifted to her missing prohibitor, and she asked "What did you do to the Prohibitor I had on, before you transformed me?".

"I made it a part of you, to make sure you don't use your Sueish powers." The author answered. Angelina nodded, and the group continued their walk towards the observation room.

Tash was a bit surprised when Pete, Joe, Jessie, the author and Angelina entered the observation room. But the author, who introduced himself as Peter, filled her in on what had happened, both to Joe and Angelina. Joe had traveled the multiverse for the past few months, learning the different skills the fanfictions he had printed had to offer. Apparently, when Peter created Joe and Pete, he equipped them with an automated ability that enabled them to change their appearance, and even their age if the fandom or fanfiction they entered required them to be. Joe had used this skill to become a child when he entered the fanfictions he had printed before leaving the society, and thus getting the training he required, since time ran differently inside a fanfiction. He then moved on to telling what happened in the basement.

"And now Angelina is one of my characters." Peter finished his explanation. He waited a moment for Tash to take it all in, before he walked over to the monitors and looked at the one with the readings on the Brütal Legend fandom, the signals had stopped popping up "How many Sues has shown up to the party?" He asked.

"51." Tash said as she walked up to the author.

"51!" Pete exclaimed "Then we're really gonna need all the help we can get, who did you get for us Tash?".

Tash looked a little sheepish as she turned and said "Well, most of our agents are either out on a mission, or doing something personal. The only one around I could find was Drake." Tash pointed to Drake, who was sitting in one of the chairs.

Pete didn't look pleased at the way the things looked at the moment "Great, now we're only outnumbered 51 to 6." He said and put his head in his hand.

"Hey, at least I'm here, right." Drake said with a sour expression on his face.

"Yeah, and it's great you're coming with us." Pete said with a weak smile, before he continued "But it just seem so impossible. I mean, normally we're barely able to take down 2, so 51 seems almost like a suicide mission.".

"Which is why I'm here, I'm gonna give you some help." Pete said and padded his notebook. Before anyone could say anything, he said what everyone had on their minds "And yes, I know authors aren't supposed to help their characters in their own stories, but at this point I think it'll be okay to bend the rules a little.".

Pete looked at his author for a moment, before he sighed and said "Okay, let's get going before I lose my will to do this." He then pulled out his plothole generator and created a portal to the fandom.

(The author's group arrives in Brütal Legend, after Eddie and his gang has gone out on their 'tour' to save the world.).

Bladehenge was standing tall, proud and lonely with all its huge stone swords, when the group entered the fandom. Drake, Pete and Joe looked themselves over and found that they were wearing black leather jackets with spikes on the shoulders, black jeans, military style boots and spiked bracelets on their wrists. The others was still wearing their normal attire.

"Alright, let's get to work." He cracked his fingers and opened his notebook. (A/N: The notebook is a physical representation of the authors imagination, at least in my version it is.)

"So, what're you gonna do?" Jessie asked.

"First, we're gonna have another makeover, and this one's for Pete."

"Me?" Pete said and looked uneasy as the author came closer with his pen tapping on the 2 pages, the book had flipped onto "Why do I need a makeover?".

"Well, I thought it was about time that you got an upgrade, now hold still while I do this." Peter said as he touched Pete with the tip of the pen. Not much happened this time around. Pete's midsection just glowed for a few seconds and it was all over.

"What did you do to me?" Pete asked rather confused.

"Transform, and you'll find out." Peter said and started walking out of the ruin.

"Okay, if you say so." Pete said and summoned his rider belt "Okay, here goes. Henshin, darkness." The buckle flipped to reveal the silver grasshopper. The buckle opened up and the nanobots started pouring out and forming the Darkhopper suit, Pete noticed a lot more silver colored nanobots than usual. The armor of the suit was now all silver, and the silver rings that normally was on his right arm, had been replaced by a big, silver colored bracelet with a pattern of bumps on it, designed to enhance his finishing move, and his right glove had also been armored and outfitted with 4 knives on the knuckles. His shoulder pads was outfitted with the same kind of bumps as the bracelet. The guan dao that usually was attached to his back had been replaced by a pair of short samurai swords, placed in holsters that looked like they were a part of the Kamen Rider's armor.

Pete looked at the knives for a moment, before he turned to the others and said "Let's go and see what our author has up his sleeve." They all started walking out of Bladehenge.

Outside, Peter was in the middle of summoning a portal, similar to the one he had used to teleport Jessie into the Cannonball Run fandom, from his notebook. This time though, the text was flowing from the pages like water and into the portal. Drake walked over to the author and asked "What are you letting into this world?".

"My personal special forces." Peter said as he kept the words flowing, moving his pen as if he was conducting a concert. He turned his head and said "This might take a while. Pete, Joe, take Drake and find out where our lawbreakers are.".

Pete and Joe nodded and they started running in the direction of the Sues and Stus, with Drake on their heels, activating his armor as he did so. Peter went back to directing the energy into the portal.

"And what are we supposed to do, stand around and look pretty?" Angelina asked with a sour expression.

"You could do that, or you could train in using your powers." The author said a little irritated and continued his work.

"Is he always like that?" Angelina whispered to Jessie.

"Most of the time he's a very nice person, but I guess he is a little pissed about one of his creations going renegade." Jessie whispered back.

"What did he create Kazuna for?".

"Your guess is as good as mine. I think you should ask him yourself, if you really want to know." Jessie said.

Angelina thought about it for a moment, before she walked over to the author and said "Peter.".

"Yeah." The author said as he kept most of his concentration on the book in his hand.

"Well, I wanted to know what Kazuna was before he turned into a Stu.".

Peter turned his head away from the book, the flow of words stopping in the process. He stroked his beard once and started to relate "I originally created Kazuna as a villain for a story that I never finished. But I thought he was a cool character, so I locked him away in a corner of my mind and put a barrier on the place so he couldn't leave. But I forgot all about him, and eventually, he was shoved into the void between the fandoms, away from my mind, with no way of return. That is until today, which is why we're here." He then returned to calling his forces into the world.

"Wow, to think that forgetting a character, could have such huge consequences." Angelina said.

"Yeah, it's a bitch." Peter said.

Meanwhile, Pete, Joe and Drake had reached their destination, the gathering of Sues. Pete was amazed by how much better his upgraded suit made him feel, he felt stronger and faster, and apparently he was, he had actually managed to run away from Joe and Drake a few times on their way to their destination, which was on the other side of a highway.

The 3 agents looked down upon the small army of Sues and Stus, which was standing in circles around Kazuna, who was adjusting the machine that was going to grant them access to the real world. And Anuhs, who was leaning against a very large weapon case.

"So, we found the Sues, now what?" Drake asked.

"I guess we call the author." Joe said and dug his hand into the pouch on his back, and pulled out a small communicator. He activated the device, held it to his ear and said "Author, we've found the Sues roughly two kilometers away from Bladehenge.".

"Great, just stay where you are, and we'll be there as soon as we can." Joe answered back.

"Okay, we'll just stay here and catch some rays…" Joe looked up at the cloudy sky for a moment, before continuing "Well, as much as we can with this weather." Joe then turned off the communicator and put it back in the pouch.

"You drive like a freaking maniac." Angelina said as she literally crawled out of the jeep that she, the author and Jessie had just arrived in, looking like she was about to throw up.

"Hey, I think I'm driving pretty good, considering I don't have a license." Peter said with an arm on the steering wheel, earning him a look from Angelina as if he was a total nut job.

"Are we there yet?" Jessie asked. He was in the back of the jeep, keeping his head down and was literally clinging to the side.

"Yep, we're here." The author said. He looked up to see Pete, Joe and Drake heading down towards them "And there's our warriors.".

The three stopped in front of the jeep. They looked around for a moment, before Drake said "I thought you were going to bring someone or something to help us out.".

"And so I have." Peter said before putting a hand in his pocket and pulling out a glass pyramid with what looked like a black fog inside.

Joe looked at the pyramid for a moment and asked "You're not having a mental breakdown, are you author?".

"Not unless you want me to, HA HA HA." The author said with a psychotic smile on his face, along with an equally psychotic laughter (Think the Joker from Batman). He then cleared his throat and continued talking as if nothing had happened "Now, let's go kick some ass." Peter and Jessie got out of the jeep and together with Drake, Angelina, Joe and Pete they walked back up to the highway to begin their attack on the Sues.

"So, what now?" Angelina asked.

"Give us some fog, and cover the Sues up." Peter said. Angelina nodded and started concentrating. The fog started gathering and after a few minutes, it looked as if a cloud had descended upon the Sues "And now for the funny part." The author said and pulled the top off the pyramid and threw it into the fog. They waited for a few moments before Peter said "Lift the fog now Angelina.".

Angelina did as she was told and lifted the fog, looking tired from using the large amount of energy her new powers consumed, and soon the 6 could see the Sues again. And boy did it look strange, some of the Sues was dancing with an invisible partner. Others was sitting on the ground, tearing grass off and throwing it into the air, screaming that it was money and some was giving a speech to an invisible crowd. The remaining Sues stood around, wondering if there had been something in the fog, and why it hadn't worked on them.

"What was in that pyramid, some sort of drug?" Joe asked.

"That would be a no. What was in the pyramid was evil spirits, that makes your wildest dreams come true, in your head, before sending the person into a short term coma. Unfortunately they can only put one person into coma, before they disappear back into my mind" Peter explained and padded his notebook.

"Why didn't you make them able to reposes at least one other person after they're done with their first victim?"

"Because they could come after us. And, there would be no fight scene for this fiction, now you go and have some fun." Peter said to Drake, Joe, Jessie and Pete.

"And you aren't going with us, why?" Pete asked rather annoyed.

"For one, I only have my karate as a means of self-defense, which leads me the second reason why I shouldn't go. If I die here, you'll be stuck in an endless circle of battle with the Sues with no ending, but I guess if you really want me to…"

Pete expression quickly went from annoyed to uncomfortable and said "I think you should stay here, while we take care of the last Sues.".

"As you wish. Now, get to that machine and destroy it." The author said as he pulled a pirate binocular out of his pocket so he could observe the fight.

"Come on guys, let's give 'em hell." Joe said as he, Drake, Jessie and Pete started running down towards the Sues, drawing, summoning and their weapons and powers.

"Good luck guys." Peter said and unfolded the binocular and started looking at the Sues.

Anuhs and the few remaining Sues was looking around confused, as the possessed Sues started falling into comas as their weird fantasies got to an end. Anuhs suddenly spotted the 4 warriors running towards them, and he said to himself "The society, I should have know." He then directed his voice to the Sues and yelled "Quit looking at the dead!" The Sues looked at him and he pointed the 4 running towards them "Those are the ones you should worry about!" The Sues turned their heads to the agents and immediately started getting ready for battle, readying whatever weapons they had, be it duel disks, swords, guns and even poke balls. Anuhs opened the weapon case, to reveal a Metal gear solid style rail gun. He took the gun out of the case and asked Kazuna "How much more time do you need to get ready?".

"At least ten minutes, just keep them off me until then." Kazuna said as he kept trying to adjust the machine to the right frequency. Maybe it was the fandom that screwed around with the machine, or maybe it was the Sues presence in the fandom, but it kept tuning into the wrong frequencies, but he was sure he would soon have the right one.

Drake, Pete, Joe and Jessie had finally reached the Sues and jumped right into the frying pan, neutralizing the Sue as best as they could.

Drake and Joe's first opponents was a pair of Twilight vampires, who was sparkling so much, they could be used as human Christmas trees, and of cause they looked better that Edward Cullen. Drake and Joe looked at each other for a moment, before Joe asked his momentary partner "Shall we?".

"Let's." Drake said and the two started to fight. Drake used his spear to pole-vault over one of the vampires, and landed a kick to the back of the Stus head, dazing him, if only for a moment. After he landed, he pulled the spear from the ground and slashed at the Stu, who somehow managed to get out of the spears reach, before coming in close and started kicking and punching the agent, his vampiric strength enabling him to make dents in Drakes armor.

Joe wasn't doing any better against his vampire. Though the training he had received from his journey into the multiverse had made him a good deal stronger and faster, the vampire was still better than he was. Joe first tried to take off the Stus head with the claws of his biosuit, but said Stu kept jumping out of his way and punching and kicking at him and forcing him back into defense mode, and converting his claws into shields. Joe finally had enough and decided to tap into the dark side of the Force and try the Force lightning. He concentrated and let his hate flow through him, into his fingers and releasing it as lightning. This however, proved to be a bad idea, since the Stu kept avoiding the lightning, with only minor damage done to his clothes.

Meanwhile, a little away from Drake and Joe, Pete and Jessie had their own problems with a subject delta style Big Daddy and a Big Sister from Bioshock 2, both of which looked way to advanced to be in the game. Their suits were perfectly white, and every metal part on said suits were so shiny, it looked like they had never been used, and they were firing their plasmids and in the Big Daddy's case, he used his numerous weapons, while the Sister used her huge syringe.

Pete was up against the Big Sister, but even with the upgrades the new suit provided him, the Sue was still stronger and faster than him, not by all that much, but it still gave her an edge. Pete blocked a stab from the huge syringe on the Big Sisters left wrist. He shoved the Sue away and then tried to land several swipes of his swords to different places on the her body, but the only thing he got out of that, was to make a few cuts on the Sues suit. The Sue lunged at Pete and with the help of her Sueish powers, she managed to stab through his suit and into his skin. But before the Sue could drain his blood, Pete launched a kick to the Sues stomach, shoving her away and in the process, pulling the syringe out of his body. Pete didn't get a chance to catch his breath, because of the blast from an incinerate plasmid that the Sue sent his way right after being kicked away.

Pete quickly jumped away from the possible incineration, and used the few moments he got out of it to catch his breath "I'd really wish I had my guan dao right now, then I'd be able to keep that bitch at a distance." He said to himself. Suddenly, as if on his command, the nanobots that made up his swords started to move and rearrange themselves until they had taken the form of the riders favorite weapon. Pete twirled the weapon a few times, before he went into a fighting stance and pointed it at the Sue "let's dance." Pete said before he began his attack once again.

Jessie was doing a little better against the Big Daddy, but only because the armor the Stu was wearing slowed him down a little. However, he made up for that little defect with his weapons, which seemed to have an unlimited supply of ammo. And his plasmids, to which he seemed to have an unlimited supply of EVE to power them. Jessie had been dodging the bullets and plasmids some time now, and he was growing more and more irritated as the fight went on. He finally had enough of jumping around like a frog, trying to get away from a stork.

Jessie spun the disk in his belt and charged up with electricity, before he jumped into the air and landed on top of the Big Daddy, where he drew his knives and managed to cut off the Daddy's supply of EVE, before the Daddy's big hand came at him and he had to jump off. He made a quick decision, and with a swipe of his electrified knives, he cut the Stus arm up before he jumped up and landed an electrified kick to the Daddy's helmet, which made a sound like a church bell being ringed, which knocked the Daddy out, giving Jessie time enough to clamp a Prohibitor onto the Stus wrist.

However, he hardly had time for a small break, because of a giant fireball that came his way. He rolled out of the way of the fireball, and looked up to see an unknown, painfully beautiful, purple dragoness from the Spyro fandom. Jessie stood back up and cracked his neck "Well, guess there's no time for rest." He said as he walked towards the dragon with his knives crackling with electricity.

"You're gonna die, you ugly, little insect." The dragoness said with small flames blowing out of her mouth as she spoke.

"Yeah well, this little insect has a pair of stingers, so you really have a hard task ahead of you." Jessie said and smiled under his helmet.

Pete had been pushed backwards by the Big Sister Mary-Sue, and suddenly stood back to back with Joe who had also been pushed back by his opponent "So, how're you doing Joe?" Pete asked as he blocked a thrust from the Big Sister.

"Not all that good, this guy is a pain in the ass." Joe said and lunged for the vampire Stu, who nimbly dodged the razor sharp claws.

"Wanna switch, this one's also kind of a pain?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, yours can't be half as bad as mine" Joe said. The 2 agents turned around as if to run away and kicked their new opponents back.

Pete fought the Stu back with his Guan Dao, until he was standing beside Drake. After battling the 2 vampire Stus for a little while, Pete said to Drake "I'm getting tired of this stand still, let's finish them off.".

"I agree, but how do we do that, do a double attack or something?" Drake asked.

"Good idea, and I think I know just how, get ready for your slicing gale." Pete said. The 2 agents got an attack in which stunned the Stus for a little while. Pete then pulled the sides of his belt to reveal the lens, which now had a segmented gold and silver ring attached to it. Drake got the idea and readied his spear for the attack.

"Society double attack…" The agents said in unison. Pete touched the head of Drake's spear, which transferred the electricity that was crackling over his arm to the spear.

Drake raised the spear before both agents yelled "Lightning gale!" The Stus, who had finally gotten to their feet, looked in horror, as Drake swung his spear and sent the electrified wind attack at the 2. An explosion formed from the impact of the attack which sent the vampire Stus into unconsciousness. Pete and Drake hurried over and finished the fight by puting Prohibitors on the Stus.

"Well, let's get going." Drake said. Pete nodded and they started running towards Anuhs. They didn't get far though, because a Sue, armed with a duel disk, and an unknown millennium artifact around her right wrist, blocked their path. Drake raised his spear and said to Pete "Go on, I'll take care of her.".

"Right. Henshin change, light." Pete said and switched into Lightdrake. The suit became white, and the armor all gold. His Guan Dao was replaced by his dual laser guns, which now had longer barrels and a blade attached to each barrel. The armored gauntlet on his right arm dissolved and became golden armor on his right leg, which covered his shin and most of his foot. And to finish of the transformation, he gained a pair of green and gold colored wings on his back "Cool, I can fly now." Pete said as he looked the wings over for a moment. He then activated the wings and flew in the direction of Anuhs. As soon as he arrived, Pete activated his rider kick and started his decent towards the Stu, while shouting "Your time has come Anuhs!".

"No, it's yours." Anuhs said with a perfect, evil smile on his lips. He whipped around and almost without aiming, fired at Pete.

Pete had no time to react as the slug projectile came his way. The projectile hit the left side of Pete's head, smashing the material of his helmet to bits and even tearing out his left eye, together with a chunk of his skull. Even though Pete felt the incredible pain, he was determined to not let the Sues win this fight. He gritted his teeth and continued his descent towards Anuhs. With a wild roar, Pete hit Anuhs straight on, but because of the damage the rail gun slug had done to his armor, his attack was had lost a lot of power, but it still sent the Stu flying. Pete stood up from where he had landed, his head was spinning as he tried to walk toward Kazuna, who was still trying to get his machine to work properly. But he only got 5 steps before his legs gave way and he ended up with his face in the grass, trying to regain some energy.

Anuhs got to his feet with an evil grin on his face. His clothes had been burnt by the attack, but other than that, he was okay. He started laughing his insane laugh as he walked over to the rail gun, which he had dropped when Pete kicked him "Now, that was quite disappointing, but don't worry Pete, you won't live long enough to regret it." Anuhs said as he picked up the rail gun and casually walked over to Pete. He pointed the gun directly at Pete's head and said with a soft voice "Now, you'll do as you're told, and die.".

"Oh no you don't." Anuhs looked up, only to be greeted by Drakes boot, which hit him right in the head and sent him flying once more. The 2 struggled on the ground as Drake tried to get a prohibitor on Anuhses wrist, while Anuhs tried to get away from him.

While this was going on, Pete groaned as he slowly crawled to his hands and knees. His head was still spinning, but he was determined end this mission. He pulled out one of his guns and took aim at the reality breaker machine. His aim was shaky, but he did manage to keep his aim around the middle of the machine "Okay, here, we, go." He then squeezed the trigger and sent a single laser shot at the machine before he collapsed again, this time falling into unconsciousness.

"What the…" Was all Kazuna could say before the machine was overloaded by the shot and exploded in his face and burning his clothes to smoldering shreds. The comatose Sues was beginning to wake up and when they saw the explosion and realized that their chance at getting to the real world was gone, so they started opening plotholes and dragging some of the prohibited Sues with them through the portals, either because they were romantically involved with each other, or because they saw an opportunity to control the Sue/Stu by promising them their freedom.

Peter looked at the spectacle and smiled. He stood up and said, first to himself and then to Angelina "Good, the machine has been destroyed. Angelina, would you kindly go and help Drake, Joe and Jessie gather the remains of the machine and call the society to get the Sues prohibited?".

"Yes Author." Angelina said and ran off to do what Peter had told her to do.

"Then I'll get Pete some medical attention before he dies." The Author said and started flipping through his notebook. He found the right page and quickly touched the page with his pen. He then pointed the pen at where Pete was laying, and shot a beam of rainbow colored light at the unconscious agent. A portal opened under Pete and transported the agent out of the fandom. Peter then opened a portal for himself to walk through and back to his mind world.

"I think he's waking up now."

Pete opened his eye by the sound of the voice and looked right up into a cobalt, bronze and silver colored, metallic ceiling, the colors of the city in his author's mind world. He tried to lift himself up so he could see who was talking, but he didn't get very far, before his head started spinning again. Instead, he laid back down and asked out into the room, his voice being a little raspy "Could somebody help me up a little?".

"Oh, yeah, sure." He heard Joe's voice and he soon felt the head of the bed, which was a big, white flower, started to rise up so he could see who else was in the room, which turned out to consist of Joe, of cause, and his Author. He looked around the hospital room for a moment, before he directed his attention at Peter and asked him "So, what happened?".

"Well, we got Anuhs and Kazuna locked up at the society, and we saved your life and your face." Peter said with a small smile on his face.

Pete reached up and lightly touched the area of his head that had been damaged, and sure enough, his face had been reconstructed and healed "Nano healers, right." He said.

"Yep."

"Then I get what you mean by saving my face, but what's the thing about my life?".

"Well, you almost died on us during the operation because of blood loss, but we quickly got you some more before your heart stopped." The author made a small pause, as if thinking about if he had forgot something, and continued "Oh yeah, and if you're wondering, yes you are still missing your left eye.".

"Yeah, well, I kinda got that when I woke up." Pete said.

"Okay, it was just if you were wondering. Well on that note, you're missing an eye, but I've made you sort of an electronic patch that connects to your optic nerve, and will connect to your helmet visor when you transform." Peter said as he leaned back in his chair, which was also a flower, only this one was dark blue.

"Okay, so am I gonna have some sort of special vision or something like that?" Pete asked.

"Um, no, but your eyesight will be better than it normally would, at least on your left eye." The author stood up and started putting on a light grey jacket, which he had hung on the chair "Now get some rest, I'll come by later and see how you're doing." Peter said before he walked out of the room, pulling a black beanie out of one of the jacket's pockets.

Pete and Joe arrived at the library a few days later, both happy to be back. Joe told Tash that he wished to rejoin the society, which he was allowed, on the condition that he did the recruitment test again, to which he agreed. After that, he walked back towards his room to clean it up, since he knew it would dusty as a desert in there, after him being away from the society for so long.

Pete knocked on the door to Charis' lab, ever since he woke up in the hospital in his authors mind world, he had longed to see Charis again, and now he was finally able to do so. The door opened to reveal Charis, who immediately gained a light blush, when she saw who was standing outside her lab. After a moment of silence, she found her voice and said "Hey.".

"Hi." Pete responded with a small smile on his lips, bringing one to Charis' lips as well. Another moment went, with the 2 just looking at each other, Pete cleared his throat and asked "Can I come in?".

"Yeah, sure." Charis said, her smile becoming a little wider. She opened the door fully and said "Come in." Pete didn't need to hear anymore from Charis. He grabbed the handle of the door with one hand, and put the other around Charis' shoulder before he gave her a quick kiss, and closing the door behind them. What happened after that, is left to the imagination.

**A/N: Finally, it's done. Well, that was my final season 1 story, and I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I didn't write Drake, Tash and Charis too much out of character. I'm gonna start off season 2 with my 'Whose line is it anyway' special, and I've chosen 3 games for the first round, and Yeah, I know there was only supposed to be 2, but one of the games got as many votes as the winning games, so I thought I'd include it as well. The winning games are: Superheroes, Weird newscasters and Let's make a date.**

**On another note, Joe is back and he's staying for good this time around.**

**And finally, I'd like to thank everyone who's been using Pete through season 2, for not being to descriptive about how he looks and how his Kamen Rider form looks like. So a big thanks to all of you, I'll be back with a new story as soon as I can.**


End file.
